Storm Striker
by SahibaKT
Summary: Revised: Two souls find each other on a stormy rainy night. This is an Alternate Universe, and everyone has a different role, except, we still have our favorite detectives, our annoying writer, our dramatic actress and our playful princess.


Still writing Emerald Sparks, Breaking Free, and Black Knights of Amethyst, I've just hit a bit of writer's block on E-Sparks, and BKOA, and BF will resume as soon as I post the first chapter of this story, it's been driving me nuts!

* * *

><p>Sincere Apologies to My readers, for Chapter One it was a rather pathetic attempt. I mean I was so rushed to write it, I screwed up the grammar, in a fantastically poor way, makes me feel ridiculous! I've rewritten, it. Hopefully it's a better attempt!<p>

I mean, Thank You Alevin, for taking the time, to actually try to help me. I really am sorry about the rushed horror of Chapter one…. My stories aren't always that pathetic! I've however made the changes and reposted it, hopefully its less painful to read now…

To Sarina: I wasn't aware I'd described the Excalibur; I'd just described what I felt like, if I were to actually own a sword. Would you like me to change the sword? I actually have no idea what you asked me, could you explain, this sentence you are above going to play? I look forward to reading the suite Also, Alexis gets legs in a uniquely confusing way…

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER:<strong>

Kate and Castle would've kissed already without any mundane excuses. Ppl there is so much chemistry between them, soon there will be a new photon, or neuron placed in the periodic table, called KC.

Ryan and Esposito would be a really sexy slash pair, which would satisfy my dreams forever.

If CASTLE was mine, Demming and Josh, would both be either dead, or severely handicapped, after I'd tortured them painfully.

If slash is frowned on, and I think it is in the US, at least. Kevin and Alexis would be the 'it' pair, after Castle and Kate and Esposito and Lanie.

If I owned Castle, the above points would be moot, and I wouldn't be posting a story on this or any site, I'd be on a ship in the Caribbean, having hot steamy sex, with my two favorite detectives (Ryan and Esposito, in case u were wondering). Moving on,

* * *

><p><strong>SUMMARY<strong>: Two souls find each other on a stormy rainy night. This is an Alternate Universe, and everyone has a different role, except, we still have our favorite detectives, our annoying writer, our dramatic actress and our playful princess.

* * *

><p>NOW THE PLOT IS ALL MINE; AND THE CHARACTERS BELONG TO ABC STUDIOS, BEACON PICTURES, EXPERIMENTAL PICTURES AND ANDREW W. MARLOWE. THE REST OF THE STORY AND CHAPTERS BELONG SOLELY TO ME 'SAHIBA'.<p>

** This story is rated **M**. Please Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Reading Key-Guide-Map-Thing:<p>

The words in bold, or well the sentences that are **bold** are thoughts.

The Sentences that are _**bold italics **_are contradicting thoughts, sort of like one's conscience speaking up.

The sentences that are in "Quotes" are Dialogues.

The sentences or phrases in single 'Quotes' are a description of things…

Most of the story is in a POV format…

* * *

><p>Chapter One<p>

**Fish Tales**

* * *

><p>Detective Kevin Ryan was exhausted. Actually he wasn't entirely sure if "exhausted" was a strong enough word for how worn out he felt.<p>

**No, _exhausted_ **_is_** the right word.**

He was standing on the dockyard where he'd just solved the case (finally) that had driven them all crazy over the last few days. He was incredibly relieved that the gruesome murder had been solved, but regretted thinking about it as a wave of nausea passed (standing on the dockyard) it wasn't exactly the most productive thing to think of, nausea sprung so fast, it had him reeling, doubling over he vomited twice into a trash can, then wiped his mouth with his sleeve.

**Ugh! That's not pleasant, at all.**

The case had been a particularly nasty one. They'd just solved what was for a lack of a better term, right nauseous. It still hit him on occasion, trying to understand why anyone would want to severely mutilate a body, _after_ killing the person, so savagely, in the first place.

**What was the point exactly?**

Shaking his head he began walking to the end of the dock, and he blocked out any of the thoughts that were crashing around his skull, at the moment not thinking was a very good sign, in his mind, especially since now, he was completely alone.

**Alone… What a lonely term…**

Kevin would have laughed at his own pathetic thoughts, but laughing was really not something he actually felt like, not at the moment. Not that he chose to end up alone at the end of a rough day, but things kept spiraling out of his control. It wasn't like he wanted to be miserable and lonely, but people had paired off before he could wrap his mind over the end of the day.

Esposito had apologized stating something about a hot dinner date with Lanie, and he'd let them go. Not that he really could have stopped them.

**What was I supposed to do, strap them to my side?**

_**Not like that's much of an option either…**_

**Agreed…**

Having a conversation with him-self another reason why they needed the time to be together after a week of bodies appearing around New York, instead of hanging around a half-demented detective. Girls, boys, children cut up and hung in stationery places, it would have been a one off ordinary case, if each of them weren't branded with the mark of a double headed cobra, a tattoo on the skin, like a loud sign, that practically yelled **"This is my work, look at me, find me!"** It took them the better part of two days, to figure out it was the handiwork of a drug cartel, called The Cobra and headed by a man called Frank Cobra.

**What an original Name, indeed…**

It started out pleasant enough, well as pleasant as murder could get, with a young man found in a lake in Central park, his lower body missing (Five more bodies in the same dissected way, found in places forming a cross, each found in a water body) and their stomachs filled to the brim with enough Cocaine to drown a ship, when Lanie had identified the substance, he'd put the pieces together, and muttered, "Cocaine in its most basic form".

The looks he had received left him irritated to his core, just because he wasn't a homicide detective since he graduated the police academy, didn't mean he was a complete imbecile.

**Still Irritating….!**

Kevin was known for his _'Ice Prince_' persona, so he stamped down his fury, grabbing it in a vice like grip and smirked cockily, absentmindedly stating, like the looks that screamed 'weakest link' meant nothing, "Ex-Narcotics cop here", pointing at himself he bowed dramatically. Detective Kate Beckett had sniggered and told him, he was cool for figuring that out, he'd only nodded, not trusting himself to speak.

**If I was cool, did she have to look so surprised?**

They considered him the weakest link, since he'd no experience in actually looking at dead bodies that had been washed up after days. The fact that he'd lose his lunch after every single body they'd dug up, or ones that appeared after a day, totally disgusting looking, made him loose his lunch; Kevin had learned the hard way, and practically learned to live with the rule for the last five years, 'Avoid Breakfast and Lunch - like the plague'.

Speaking of Beckett, she and Rick Castle had left, as well arguing over dinner plans and what not. Those two ought to just agree with everyone else, and admit that they were dating, or at least attracted to each other. Speaking of nauseous, it was annoying to see all the covet glances, the finishing each other's sentence, and the looking for each other, gaze' that cut through a crowd.

**Even if they aren't dating they're so aware of each other it's freaky. **

Richard Castle had been tagged onto their team. A reporter for _**'Daily New York'**_ he had been falsely accused for a murder based on a book he'd written in High School. It still confused him why a guy who was a billionaire for writing Thrillers, enjoyed dogging around the world as a Homicide Reporter. The man loved murder like it was his child. And the whole Kate Beckett being his muse for his _**'Nikki Heat Series'**_, for the last three years, they were practically married the way they acted around each other, it was '…' Kevin shook his head.

**Sometimes there are no words to describe the whole Caskett scene.**

Closing his eyes, as he wandered to the middle of the dock's sidewalk he paused, he looked up and blinked, "Okay now I'm definitely crazy, I think I just heard someone scream", he muttered in thin air, the dockyard was as empty as a graveyard, except for a few stragglers, who were closing ship, or whatever the term was.

As he tried to control his thoughts, whatever he'd just heard had conjured up a strong memory of their recent victim. Female, age estimated to be somewhere around 30, Caucasian, 165 centimeters, blonde, and her lifeless eyes, Brown. Data filled his head and he tried to squash the images, but they kept coming up. Her body covered in scars, she was the second victim they'd found who had her lower body intact, legs, covered in scars. Finger nail scratches, by Lanie's estimate,** 'she'd put up one helluva fight!'**

Images of her body, raped and scratched, tortured in numerous ways, her stomach filled with Cocaine and tattooed with the mark of the Cobra, had him staggering, and he felt his empty stomach turn, he dry heaved and sighed.

**Not Again!**

_**Ugh!**_

Today was just not ending well for him. Esposito and he had been partners for the last five years, but they weren't really all that close, they knew everything about each other, their families, their lives, but opening up had not been easy, for the first year he had kept his mouth shut, barely talked, and barely opened his thoughts to anyone.

**Still don't…**

Closing his eyes, he blinked back tears, as he remembered his first partner, Jessica Reed; she'd died saving his life. They'd been in love and were ready to get married, he'd suffered with nightmares for an entire year before he managed to pull out of it, and he'd transferred to the Homicide Division.

The only pick up bone, he'd had with the precinct was that he'd been placed in the best team they had, Detective Kate and Esposito's Homicide Team, sure the two weren't partners, which was a relief, he couldn't have handled it well if he knew he'd broke the two up, but they were still pretty amazing, and the rumor that surrounded the two, were only the elite could get in. Someone with experience, a crack shot a person that wasn't human, more robots.

Weren't they lucky that Kevin was by all definitions a robot, he worked till odd hours of the night, stayed the latest, woke up the earliest, and solved cases whenever he was awake. For a guy his desk was the cleanest, ordered and categorized to the point of being considered OCD, and his paperwork was always up to date.

Looking up, he sighed, somehow he had ended up leaning against a pole, pitched forward. A shadow fell in his line of sight and looking up he spotted two youths who were watching him worriedly, fixing on a tight smile, he shrugged, "I get sea-sick on Land", and he grinned weakly.

**Pathetic…**

The taller of the two grinned back, and muttered something intelligible to his companion who shrugged and clapped him on the back and walked away. Kevin watched as he greeted a young woman a few leagues away, they embraced and walked away, Kevin smiled softly as they walked away hand in hand. The man who had remained walked towards him and, "You okay mate, you look a little green around the gills?" he asked.

Kevin shrugged, "Like I said, I get sea-sick on land, as well", he mumbled weakly.

The man grinned again. This time sympathetically, his grin dimpled as he watched Kevin, the feeling of being checked out, rigged through his thoughts and he flushed, thankfully it being a cold stormy evening, his high collar sweater and Jacket Coat, with the collar turned up, he looked away.

**Awkward…**

As Kevin hid a smile, he blinked; suddenly he stood alert, half aware the movement jolted the man in front of him. "Did you hear that?" Kevin asked, as he looked around. The man blinked, "Sorry Mate, I didn't hear a thing, look maybe you need to sit down or something, you look awfully pale", he tried.

**Double Awkward…**

_**Way to go, to prove one's insanity…**_

**Not like calling oneself one, didn't already do that…**

Kevin frowned, "Yeah, actually I really just want to leave this dock, I feel… weird", shaking his head he looked up, "You have an Irish Accent?" he asked more to distract himself from the sounds of a woman's scream that had sounded twice in his head.

As the detective looked at him, for the first time, took in the stranger's appearance. The man was tall, had dark brown hair, and striking Silver eyes. A lanky build, but not thin, broad shoulders, yet narrow hips, long legs, and a cute butt. Kevin shook his head, and looked away.

The man looked startled, and smiled, "Yeah. I was born and raised in Dublin. How do you kn—" he was cut off as Kevin whirled around, his eyes sharp, and body strangely still, "There it is again, I can hear a woman screaming", he looked ahead.

Kevin heard the man sigh, "Look mate, I'd help and say that yeah I can hear her too, but I'd be lying. Maybe you really need to sit down, get out of the storm; it's probably just the wind".

Kevin should have listened to him, it made sense but he didn't, couldn't, understand why his heart just, wouldn't agree. "Look my name is Detective Ryan, just help me out here, I'll reimburse you if I cause you any trouble, but I can hear her screaming I have to help her", he ran towards the cruise ships that were docked at the end of the line, and he flinched.

Kevin was a bit surprised to see the man following him, and sent a silent prayer of thanks, he was glad he wasn't going alone, heading off to wherever he was headed. He wasn't Alone. He prayed the young woman was alright, whoever she was.

**Please God! Let her be Okay!**

_**Hang On…**_

The Prayer barely left his lips, as Kevin skidded to halt, "Here", he stopped, "She's here, come on and Stay quiet", his order was brisk, directed strong. Together they reached a huge blue trawler; the storm was coming down heavy and strong, thanking every god of the sea, from history and mythology.

Kevin and his mysterious friend, managed to climb onto the trawler without getting caught, a miracle in itself, edging across the ramp of the stern.

Kevin and his companion came across a bunch of guys, holding a woman bound, she was waist deep covered in fish and struggling against her captors, her mouth gagged, and hands tied behind her, yet she kept struggling. Her features were indiscernible, as her wet bedraggled hair swayed around her face, as she whipped left and right.

Kevin counted six guys in total, and looked around, without thinking of a plan, he pulled his weapon out and aimed it at the first man, he was burly and looked more like a bear than an actual human, a long ragged scar ran from his eyebrows to his mouth in a straight line.

**Creepy Much…**

Kevin cricked his neck and gritting his teeth swallowed once before he exhaled, and in a strong bold voice shouted, "Oi! NYPD! Get the bloody hell away from her!" A bit surprised by the strength and authority in his voice he aimed the weapon on the man, and continued, this time addressing the man beside him, "What's your name?" he asked.

Startled the man replied immediately, "A-Adrian", nodding he indicated with his gun, "Go help her, now". Adrian walked to the girl, or well slipped mostly, bracing him-self just in time as a large wave crashed onto the deck and washed the fish here and there, and Kevin fired a warning shot, as the wave dispersed. "Touch him or her, and this time, my bullet will pierce your skull, Get off this trawler now, or I'll have no choice but to arrest you", he warned.

The bear like man glared at him and charged straight for him, but Kevin ducked his blow and sidestepped him, a quick somersault, he kicked the guy and landed over him. The brute yelled, "Don't just stand there! Get him!" The five men abandoned the young girl and raced over the slippery deck, charging straight for him, Kevin sidestepped the first two, and ducked the third's blow, he kicked the fourth and before the fifth could stab him with a thin piece of broken glass, he shot the man in the foot, and he tumbled over deck, his friends stayed back.

Kevin stood tall, rigid his eyes scanned the angry faces and deciding which one to attack first he missed seeing a man, of a wiry build, short and creepy looking. The kind that made one's skin crawl, pale narrow face, grey cold eyes, arrive on deck and call the men back.

Standing ten paces away and in front of Kevin he smirked, leered actually, "If you really are a hero, then fight like a man", and he tossed a long thin rod towards Kevin. "Put your gun away cop, and protect this princess like a warrior", he unsheathed a long thin sword. Kevin frowned and looked at the thin stick-thing is hand; he'd only caught it by reflex. Instantly recognizing the weapon he blinked.

**A sword?**

* * *

><p>Not entirely sure why he didn't just shoot the men, and cuff 'em, he unsheathed the sword, and inspected it. It was heavy, he had never before used a sword in a battle although he had studied about them, and this was a bad idea, his mind screamed.<p>

A beautiful onyx sheath with the sword hilt sticking out, a basket-hilt. With trembling fingers, He drew the sword and instantly felt a connection with it that he had only before felt with his gun (_**his**_ non-government issued semi-automatic pistol).

It was the same design as a broad-sword, but this one was thicker and more reinforced while still retaining the light and fast design that a samurai sword had. The sword was spotless and looked sharp enough to cut through hair, just by placing the hair on the blade.

There were symbols molded into the bottom of the sword towards the hilt and Kevin recognized it as a rune for 'protection'. The only reason he even recognized it was because he studied ancient languages of Celtic origins, being Irish.

Next to the rune was also a small design, It was a sword and bow crossing over a shield.

Kevin sighed, "Fancy Sword", he smirked at the man, a lot more cocky and confident then he actually felt. The man scowled at him, "Fished it out with that beauty", he announced his Brooklyn accent loud and clear. Kevin hissed, "Why a sword?" he had to ask.

The men laughed roguishly, until the Captain, or whoever he was, ordered silence. "Are you scared Detective, or is shooting the only fight you got in you?" He sneered. Kevin frowned, oddly enough fear was the only thing keeping him awake, as the guy with the glass, had nicked his left arm, and he was bleeding profusely. It was due to the stormy clouds, and the rain, that no one noticed the blood.

**This is a really bad idea!**

* * *

><p>Kevin was completely sure fighting with a sword was not a good idea, but he honestly couldn't care, his eyes shifted to the redhead, who despite Adrian's help shied away from him. A surge of protectiveness washed through him, and he threw the sheath away, "Bring it on", he snarked. The Captain leered.<p>

Instantly, Kevin gripped the hilt and ran at the Captain, who drew his sword as well and used it to effortlessly block Kevin's attack. Without as much as a grunt of effort, he pushed Kevin back and began striking out at him. Kevin quickly parried each blow, but they were coming so fast that he couldn't retaliate.

The Captain began to back him against the wall, making Kevin curse under his breath. Before the Captain could corner him, Kevin pushed The Captain back with some force once the Captain got close. The Captain was pushed back a few feet, but he never lost his balance. Before Kevin could attack, he sprinted forward and the two swords met in a bind.

A bind was a true test of strength where the swords were locked, and this bind wasn't going anywhere; Except the Deck really was slippery.

While Kevin had the advantage of size, The Captain had the advantage of strength and experience. He pushed his weight into the blade and forced the two locked swords to the side. Kevin tried to push the blades back, but he had lost his advantage of superior size. Deciding that he was going to lose this test of strength, he stopped fighting and let his blade fly out of his hands. The Captain's eyes widened in surprise and jumped back before Kevin could grab him.

* * *

><p>Kevin groaned in annoyance when his hand grazed the cloth before he got out of the way. The Captain sprinted forward while Kevin was still unarmed and Kevin hastily drew the Semi-automatic that he kept strapped on his side. He blocked the Captain's blade with the metallic barrel and took a swing at him with his free hand. The Captain blocked his attack and ducked. "You're very good", he huffed.<p>

Kevin nodded; he was getting dizzy all the movement wasn't helping. Noticing his weakness the Captain easily pushed Kevin to his knees. Before he could attack, Kevin held out his free hand and grabbed the blade of the sword, "Detective!" Adrian shouted Kevin ignored him, cursing, the captain leapt back the sword slid through his hand, and Kevin got up and shook his hand, splattering the floor with blood.

Without waiting, Kevin darted forward, keeping low and making sure that his weight was balanced in the back. The Captain quickly held his hand up to push Kevin back, but Kevin shot his hand and The Captain screamed in agony, the sword fell and slid across the deck, over the bridge and disappeared into the sea.

His henchmen tried to attack, but Kevin shot another warning shot, "Enough with this dueling, Get Lost, or I'll kill you", the threat rang clear, and The Captain pushed his men back, "I'll remember this Detective, I promise. You will pay for this!" he promised, and his men ran after him. "I'll be waiting for it!" Kevin acknowledged.

**Stupid idiot…**

_**Threatening people really is an idiotic idea…**_

**Oh Shut Up!**

* * *

><p>Kevin staggered and fell to his knees, "I really need to sleep", he mumbled. Arguing with him-self really wasn't helping, either. The detective blinked as the storm settled and the moonlight shone through the clouds, the jewels on the edge of the sword glinted brightly.<p>

Kevin picked it up and sheathed the sword's beauty, taking it he turned around to look for Adrian and the girl, he heard the scuffling and ran over to the two, and the storm had pushed everything haphazard.

Kevin fell to his knees, at the same time the girl pushed Adrian away, yelling, "Let me go", Adrian had cut off her binds and removed her gag, but she still struggled, Kevin reached out, removing his Jacket-coat, he draped it over her bare shoulders, and she whipped around, striking turquoise blue eyes arrested upon his features.

Kevin noted the wild scared look in her eyes. The woman stopped struggling as soon as she saw him, Kevin watched as tears pooled into her eyes, pulling her into a hug, his voice soft he held her as she cried into his sweater, he gathered her close, and repeated over and over again, "Sssshhhh…. It's alright; everything is going to be alright". The woman gripped his sweater and he felt immense relief as she trusted him. "No one will hurt you…"

**I won't let anyone, I promise. **

**XXXX**

* * *

><p>Alexis sighed miserably how is it she ended up in this dock was a bit confusing, she passed people and tried to find a way out of the dock but it seemed no matter where she went she always ended up in a dead end circuit.<p>

Whirling around endlessly she thought she'd ask someone, but then thoughts of getting caught, or ending up in a sticky situation, just seemed a rather ridiculous venture to willingly enter into. Sighing she went forth contemplating the very reason as to why she was stuck in this odd situation.

Aqua Regina had suddenly demanded they go on a journey to the west oceans and learn more of the marine life. It irritated her in ways she could no longer understand, whether it was just her own feelings, or the situations, that always sprung up, under rather grueling situations, she always ended up in painfully humiliating circumstances.

**I hate her… It's because of her, that I'm even stuck in these waters. **

Alexis groaned, why it could not have been that she was related by blood, to Lady Meredith, Regina had always been a spiteful bitch, and at times Alexis had believed she was a witch, "A twitchity witch".

**Someone that had cast a spell on father … **

Somehow it always seemed more plausible that Regina had entrapped his heart forcing her to acknowledge that this woman was her mother, if it had not been for Regina she would not be wandering aimlessly in a sea she knew nothing of.

And had she been paying attention she would have noticed the criss-cross pattern of the trap that lay before her, and without warning she realized that she had been caught in a net. Alexis struggled among the fish that had been caught in the net, overcrowding her, she jostled and screamed, the sound of terror ripped the air and forced the net to somehow escalate at a faster pace, and she felt the fear claw through like a snake, as it slithered into her heart.

As soon as she was placed on the deck of the small boat she flayed relentlessly, and shrieked, "**_Ceadaigh dom an Téigh!_**" she begged and paused.

**Wrong language…**

Alexis stilled with baited breath as the boat released the fish on the deck, she should have said something screamed, but she could not make out the language spoken, for now she ended up waist deep in fish, as they fell over her, the water and sea weed in her hair, she screamed, this time she arrested the attention of the closest man, "I told you I heard a scream, well lookie lookie, seems here we've caught us a big one", he leered at her, his crooked yellow teeth, glistened.

Alexis shuddered, "_**Ceadaigh dom an Téigh!**_" she screamed at him, her scream drew the attention of three more men, uglier than the first in her opinion, and she flinched away. She pushed at the fish and tried to free herself. The commotion of leering men (and the squabbles of calling 'dibs' on her, a phrase she could not understand, but called her attention to shy away from these men), all the noise and jeering laughter clawed at her soul, and she cried out, screaming for help.

As Alexis struggled she failed to see a man enter the deck, he wore and odd uniform, and had a strong jaw, he would have been a good man if it wasn't the look in his eyes, a cold empty look, that somehow froze her blood cold.

He had a wiry thin almost gaunt build A strong man's jaw and a strength that bellied his features, in his voice as he shouted, "Silence!" and almost like magic everyone, stopped talking, the waves crashing against the boat were the only sounds piercing the silence, "What in all that's holy is going on?" he questioned, Alexis turned to him and hope flared.

**Maybe I am wrong and he'll help me… **

The thought was instantly squashed as the man turned to her as one of the previous four an ugly brute, whale like man glared at her, a jagged scar ran from the top of his brow, all the way to his mouth, "Cap'n, we've caught us a girl, think she's a cop?" the question shook her as cold flat black eyes landed on her, and she shivered, suddenly being buried in a shoal of fish seemed like a good safer option, and she turned away.

The man looked at her and leered, "Ah now what do we have here?" his voice had an odd quality to it; it sounded off and sent a chill down her spine. Alexis faced him and glared, "Ceadaigh dom an Téigh!" she pronounced clearly, shooting in the dark.

**Let him understand this language… Please… **

The man grinned down at her, his eyes cold and furious, an odd contrast if she thought about it, but terror was all she felt, even in her glare she felt scared, almost petrified, "Too young to be a cop, pearly skin, and soft innocent unique eyes, no she's not a cop, but she has intelligent worldly eyes, and a strong chin—", he leaned forward and grasped her chin she stared at him resolutely and he smirked, "—Also she has a glare worthy enough for a Princess. Oh she may have been entangled in our net, but she's no cop, she's worth more, much more" his eyes fell on the cross she wore, a small gem, a diamond glistened and the edge brittle, and sharp enough to cut glass. His hand shot out and grasped the cross, Alexis struggled, "NO!" she grabbed the chain and held fast, "No, NO!" she begged.

The captain smirked, and pulled the chain off of her, the metal snapped as the chain broke, cutting into her skin, a thin line cut through her neck, blood dripped down and she screamed. Her voice drowned out by the light that burst from the cross, the man staggered in shock as the cross in his hand, morphed in the palm of his hand, and turned into a sword, the hilt gold and the sheath Pure Black Diamond. He whistled low, as the light receded and he smirked, "What do we have here?" he asked the girl, who struggled and pushed the fish away, "Bound her hands, and gag her!" he ordered briskly, two men rushed forth and she fought back urgently, desperately.

"Let me go, no, stop, that is not—mmmph!" she screamed the sound muffled by the cloth as she struggled strongly. Alexis cried out as she struggled her hands were pulled back roughly and she was bound by what she assumed was a rope. "Little Princess, quit struggling, no one can hear you and save your breath, you are obviously someone that would be worth millions", but Alexis continued struggling. The Magic tingled through her, and she shivered.

**Please Lord, Please I'll never complain about my mother again, please save me…**

* * *

><p>Alexis closed her eyes, as she felt tears brim in her eyes, she breathed deeply and with all her strength she screamed mentally projecting her thoughts to the sea, there just had to be someone close by, help would arrive. As the men crowded her, she jostled her shoulders and fought off their touch. Alexis' thoughts and screams halted as the man, the captain tried to pull the sword free, but the sword stayed sheathed, Alexis heaved a sigh of relief.<p>

**Oh Thank you Lord, at least the Legend's are true…**

"What the hell? It's stuck, here Joe you try", he tossed the sword towards the beefy scarred man who caught it, and pulled on the hilt with all his might, "Nothing happening Cap'n, whatchya gonna do now?" The Captain shrugged, "Oh well at least the sheath's Black Diamond, so still worth a pretty penny. Guess I'm keeping it anyway!" Alexis screamed this time concentrating, she projected her thoughts through the storm, the wind picked up.

**NO!**

Alexis resumed her struggling she fought with all her strength, and as she struggled, she stopped as she spied two men skid to a halt, the shorter of the two, wield a weapon, she started as a loud bang sounded, and she paused in her struggling, the sound of his voice and the authority shook her to her core.

The strong bold voice that shouted, "Oi, Get the bloody hell away from her", was filled with strength and authority it dazed her and nodding he indicated with his weapon towards his companion commanded, "Go help her, now".

The taller of the two, walked towards her, his eyes wary but calming, Alexis shifted, as she realized a storm had begun, and she gasped as a large wave crashed onto the deck and washed the fish here and there, she looked up to see the warrior fire a warning shot, as the wave dispersed.

"Touch him or her, and this time, my bullet will pierce your skull, Get off this trawler now, or I'll have no choice but to arrest you", he warned. Alexis blinked, exactly what arresting meant, confused her in this sentence.

_**Not exactly the point one should focus on, either!**_

* * *

><p>Alexis shifted as the man called Adrian reached her and as he quickly untied her hands. Fear roared through a second time, and she pushed and shoved at him, mumbling around her gag, muffled screams reached him, as he came back to her, "Oi, calm down, I'm not going to hurt you. Just let me…" as he removed the gag off of her mouth; she let loose a string of curses in her mother tongue, Gaelic. And for her to slap him right across the face.<p>

**Shit…**

Alexis braced herself for the hit she waited, her fear of him, was tangent, it surprised her that all he did was grit his teeth as he began digging her out of the whole load of fish; he barely looked up except at one time, when he heard a second gunshot and the detective's sudden yell.

The man paused shook his head and continued digging her out as Alexis stopped screaming, She felt a tingle go through her, her eyes widened as she felt her legs move. It forced a gasp to echo through her entire being as she breathed. The man looked at what she was staring at so avidly. Alexis stared in awe, wonder and shock.

The man understood why the next second as the detective unsheathed a sword. He frowned as the girl whispered, "**_Ní sin is féidi_**r". "Why is that not possible? It's just a sword", Adrian asked.

Alexis turned to him in shock.

**He understands the Language of the seas…**

"**_Labhraíonn tú mo theanga?_**"

"Apparently, it's only Gaelic. It's a little bit like Irish, so I'm not off by any marks, but if you understand English why are you still speaking in a different language?"

Almost as if the realization just came to her she looked up in shock, "You're right, I just realized that", her voice was soft.

Alexis paused, she still felt scared and as she realized it she stopped talking, and began struggling, she pulled herself up and using her palms as a brace, tried to pull herself out of the .

"Hang on, I'll help", even though the man offered assistance, the only feeling coursing through was pure panic.

**No, I can't let him _find_ out…**

Alexis looked up in shock her gaze pierced through as she saw the warrior holding her sword, get pushed to his knees, as the evil man attacked, his companion yelled, "Watch out!" and at the same time cursed.

Together they struggled to free her from the fish. Alexis barely acknowledged the change as she felt the pulse of magic flow through her, for the third time the entire evening. Even as the man returned to the task of helping her he had managed to remove most of the fish.

As she felt a tug, Alexis screamed bloody murder, and shrieked, as she felt him grab her, "Let. Me. Go!"

Surprised he moved away as the detective reached them, Alexis cried, tears pooled and she pushed the man helping her away, the warrior reached out and she flinched. Warmth reached her as he draped his cloak over her bare shoulders.

Alexis whipped around, the gesture was foreign to her but his kindness overwhelmed her, turquoise blue eyes arrested on his features.

Alexis stopped struggling as soon as she saw him, tears overflowed and trailed down her cheek as he pulled her into a hug, his voice soft he held her as she cried into his sweater, he gathered her close, and repeated over and over again, "Sssshhhh…. It's alright; everything is going to be alright".

Alexis gripped his sweater and she felt immense relief as she trusted him as he comforted her, he promised, "No one will hurt you…" and she believed him. Relief and calmness washed through her as his arms tightened around her.

**Safe, I feel safe with him…**

**XXXXX**

* * *

><p>Adrian walked along the peer lost in thought he hated the fact that he was single again, not that he didn't have a bevy of girls or boys lined up for himself, it just was boring, he thought he'd found the right partner in Eric, but everything just kept going wrong in their relationship, so tired of all the fights and the angst, he finally yelled out that he wanted it to end, and what was it Eric had called him. "A cry baby, someone who was too much a kid and would never understand how, he felt!"<p>

Adrian clenched his fists, and grumbled, "I am not a crybaby!" he said to thin air, even as he pronounced it he jumped about six inches in the air as a voice proclaimed, "Maybe not a crybaby, but you do look mental talking to yourself in the dockyard!"

Adrian turned and sighed, "Oh it's you, what do you want Jerry?"

The man in question was dressed in Khaki shorts and a green sweatshirt, holding what looked like a rather huge picnic basket. "That hurts! Three years of College with you, and you look at me, like I'm some scumbag who dumped you. Anyway what makes you think, I'm here for you? Leena and I have a date", he stated blandly.

Adrian scoffed, "As I recall you did dump me", he muttered and almost as if concentrating on the second part of the sentence he looked up, "On the docks? Mate I'm no expert but I have to ask, are you a masochist? A storm's brewing and you're gonna, what have a picnic by the sea?" he half laughed half mocked.

Jerry scowled, "I'm not an idiot, Leena's dad just got back from a cruise, and she told me to pick her up from the docks, anyway scratch that, what are you doing out here, besides talking to the fish?" he asked grinning at him.

Adrian frowned and then shrugged, "Funny", and then, "Nothing, just wanted a change of scenery", he murmured looking at the horizon.

**And contemplating murder…**

Jerry sighed as he recognized the look, "Another fight with the love of your life… you should just dump him already, and he obviously doesn't care about you, if he keeps hurting you like this".

**Way to point out the obvious!**

Jerry walked down the platform, and pulled Adrian with him, "Look I did plan a picnic with Leena, but she likes you too, why don't you join us?" he asked.

Adrian smiled, "Thanks mate, but hey there's a lot of eye-candy, I guess I'll just fish out a mermaid or someone", he grinned weakly. Jerry laughed, "Yeah a mermaid, that'll be the day, hang on a sec, what do you mean you'll hook up with some random guy? Adrian you're not the kind of guy who cheats, what gives?" he almost yelled.

Adrian grimaced, "I'm sure the fish in the pacific could hear you. Anyway it's not cheating when you don't have a significant other. I ended it today", he muttered. Jerry stopped in his tracks, and because Adrian wasn't paying attention he rammed right into him, "Oi!" he yelped, rubbing his shoulder, "What are you doing stopping in the middle of the ramp for?" he scolded.

Jerry waved a hand in dismal, "Screw that, what do you mean by you ended it today?" he asked, "What did that idiot do?" he growled angrily.

Adrian smiled, the thing about Jerry was that he was six feet tall with a burly muscular look and grisly features that would scare a person into submission, by the sound of his voice only, yet he had the center of molten wax, and was a cute as a teddy bear, when he smiled, all dimple popping and toothy grin.

"Nothing, he called me a crybaby, I dumped him", Adrian didn't feel the need to elaborate and Jerry thankfully didn't ask. "So who you gonna fish for, a beautiful blonde or a sexy stud?" Jerry asked.

Adrian smirked the fact that they were both bisexual probably didn't help the cheap references used. Looking up he spotted a man, twenty five something, tall well built, good looking despite the grimace flashing across his features. Handsome, "How about him, he's alone, doesn't seem too look all that well either I can play doctor too", he pointed at a tall lithe youth.

The man in question wore a pair of midnight blue jeans, a Dark Blue Sweater and a Jacket Coat. His build being lithe, suggested the clothes was form fitting and the coat was long too, went some mid-thigh in length, and seemed to accentuate his build.

Jerry frowned, "He really doesn't look too good, maybe you should help him", as he said that, the man looked up and tried to smile, only it looked more like a pained grimace, as he mumbled that getting sea-sick on land seemed to be his weakness.

Jerry sighed. As Adrian turned to him, yet before the youth could say a word, he sighed, "Yeah yeah, I get it. Skedaddle. Scram. Get lost. Anyway Leena's over there, see you tomorrow. And I want a scoop tomorrow, just you know don't give me too many details", he murmured and walked off to greet his date.

**Like you would forgive me if I skim the details!**

* * *

><p>Adrian turned his eyes on the man, and watched as his blue eyes followed his friend, the smile was soft, but seemed oddly painful and sad. It hurt to see a sad dark look pass over those eyes, it just felt, so wrong.<p>

**And that makes absolutely no sense...**

_**Why would I even feel miserable?**_

**Of course if I can work out why, I may not have to return to an empty room, tonight…**

Making up his mind Adrian walked up to the man. "You okay mate, you look a little green around the gills?" he asked. The man shrugged, "Like I said, I get sea-sick on land, as well", he mumbled weakly. Adrian grinned again.

**Man he is so cute…**

Checking out the man, his eyes sidled over his features, he looked at him and smiled, Adrian watched him in fascination, he had a good face, and was handsome, cute and smart, yet his eyes were alert though, almost as if searching for something.

Adrian looked at him as he looked away, and blinked, as the man suddenly stood alert, the movement jolted Adrian, what shocked him more was the question "Did you hear that?" as he looked around.

Adrian blinked in confusion, "Sorry Mate, I didn't hear a thing, look maybe you need to sit down or something, you look awfully pale", he tried.

**Almost faint!**

Almost absentmindedly the man frowned and agreed, "Yeah, actually I really just want to leave this dock, I feel… weird", the word obviously wasn't what he was searching for, but he shook his head as if clearing it, and he looked up, "You have an Irish Accent?" he asked.

Surprised Adrian smiled, "Yeah. I was born and raised in Dublin. How do you—" Adrian stopped as the man whirled around, his eyes sharp, and body strangely still, "There it is again, I can hear a woman screaming", he looked ahead.

Adrian sighed, "Look mate, I'd help and say that yeah I can hear her too, but I'd be lying. Maybe you really need to sit down, get out of the storm; it's probably just the wind".

Adrian may as well have been talking to air for all the reply he got, and before he could convince the man to come with him, he spoke, his voice oddly frantic, "Look my name is Detective Ryan, just help me out here, I'll reimburse you if I cause you any trouble, but I can hear her screaming I have to help her".

Adrian tried to stop him as he heard the words Detective.

**Not good…**

Staying away from detectives was the plan, after Eric he really did not want to be a part of this chase, but before he even recognized what he was doing, he had followed the man. Together they ran towards the cruise ships that were docked at the end of the line. Apparently, the man was a bit surprised to see him following him, and Adrian cursed himself.

**Me and my good Conscience!**

* * *

><p>The detective skidded to halt, "Here. Stay quiet", his order was brisk, direct as they reached a huge blue trawler, the storm was coming down heavy and strong, together they managed to climb onto the trawler without getting caught, which in Adrian's mind was a bloody miracle, edging across the ramp of the stern.<p>

They came across a bunch of guys, holding a woman bound, she was waist deep covered in fish and struggling against her captors, her mouth gagged, and hands tied behind her, yet she kept struggling. Her features were indiscernible, as her wet bedraggled hair swayed around her face, as she whipped left and right.

Adrian jumped in shock as the detective released a weapon, and aimed at the men, Adrian noted the make, and his eyes darted to the detective.

**That's not a standard handgun issued by the police. Just who is this guy?**

The strong bold voice startled him as it shouted, "Oi! NYPD! Get the bloody hell away from her", it was filled with an authority that shocked Adrian, and when the question was fired at him, "What's your name?" he stuttered, "A-Adrian".

The detective nodded and indicated with his gun, "Go help her, now".

Nodding once, Adrian walked to the girl, and braced himself just in time as a large wave crashed onto the deck and washed the fish here and there, he looked up to see the detective fire a warning shot, as the wave dispersed.

The detective's voice reached him, and caused his heart to beat in a frenzy, "Touch him or her, and this time, my bullet will pierce your skull, Get off this trawler now, or I'll have no choice but to arrest you", he warned.

Adrian reached the girl, and quickly untied her hands, in his opinion that was a bad move, considering how spooked she looked, she pushed and shoved at him, mumbling around her gag, muffled screams reached him, as he came back to her, "Oi, calm down, I'm not going to hurt you. Just let me…"

Adrian barely managed to pull the gag off of her mouth, for her to curse in a language he clearly only ever heard his mother speak in. Gaelic. And for her to slap him right across the face. Had the situation not been so dire, and had her fear of him not shone through her strange blue eyes, he would have hit her right back.

Memorizing all the names of the antibiotics administered to a Heart Patient, he grit his teeth, and began digging her out of the whole load of fish; he barely looked up except at one time, when he heard a second gunshot and the detective's sudden yell.

Adrian didn't know what had happened, but as the woman stopped screaming long enough, he looked at what she was staring at so avidly, a rapt expression of something like awe, wonder and shock, stapled across her features.

Adrian understood why the next second as the detective unsheathed a sword. He frowned as the girl whispered, "_**Ní sin is féidir**_".

"Why is that not possible? It's just a sword", Adrian asked. The girl turned to her in surprise, "_**Labhraíonn tú mo theanga?"**_

Adrian shot her a sarcastic grin, "_Apparently_, it's only Gaelic. It's a little bit like Irish, so I'm not off by any marks, but if you understand English why are you still speaking in a different language?"

Almost as if the realization just came to her she looked up in shock.

"You're right, I just realized that", her voice was soft. Seemingly still scared, she stopped talking and began struggling, pulling herself up and using her palms to try to brace herself.

"Hang on, I'll help," Adrian said. The girl looked even more scared and panicked, and began fighting desperately to get the fish off of her."

Adrian shrugged and looked up only to see the detective get pushed to his knees, as the man attacked, he yelled, "Watch out!" and at the same time cursed.

**Idiot… what did you do that for? Thankfully he didn't get distracted….**

* * *

><p>Adrian returned to the task of helping the girl he had managed to remove most of the fish, except for a rather large one, that had a green tinge to it, quickly he moved to the other side and pushed the fish of her, as he grabbed, the large fish, she screamed bloody murder, and shrieked, "Let. Me. Go!"<p>

Surprised he moved away as the detective reached them, he was bleeding profusely and as he draped the jacket over the girl, Adrian blinked at the long gash on his arm and the cut on his palm.

Adrian shook his head and sighing he pulled his shirt out of his pants, and tore the hem a bit, he made a makeshift bandage and tied up the cuts and muttered, "We should get out of this storm". Even as he said it, he looked at the detective who held the sobbing woman in his arms, and he sighed.

"Detective Ryan, we really need to get to a warmer place, now", his voice was brisk. The detective looked at him and nodded, as they both stood, up Ryan moved to lift the girl, only for her to shy away from him. Her antics were starting to piss Adrian off, gritting his teeth for the hundredth time since they'd met, he growled low, "Would you quit being so stubborn, we have to get Detective Ryan to a hospital, and you've been cut too, so stop fighting us, we're only trying to help you", he stated in frustration.

The woman shrugged, "I'm not being stubborn, I can't walk", she said. Surprised Adrian and Ryan exchanged glances, "What do you mean you can't walk, are you a paralyzed?" Adrian asked cautiously. The girl blinked at him, "Though I do not know what that means, I assume you're asking why I do not use my legs?"

Ryan frowned and Adrian nodded, "Obviously". "Well that would be, because I do not have legs", she said softly.

Adrian gasped, "What?"

"Do not misunderstand Person, I am not like you", she explained. Adrian frowned, "What?"

This time in confusion, the girl smirked, "You do realize you use **that** word a **lot"**. His companion nodded, "You really do", and he grinned.

The girl sighed, "I think it is time I introduced myself. My name is Alexis Caisleán; I am the Mermaid Princess of the North Pacific Ocean".

Adrian started, "Mermaid?" he yelped, and Ryan looked down as the moonlight shone down and showed them her true form; her tail was scaly and double finned at the end, they glimmered green in the light, her hair was skillfully entangled with pearls and tiny sea shells, and her breasts were covered in soft weeds, and shells, in the shape of a what Adrian would define as a string-bikini.

Alexis looked up at them helplessly; from where she sat her tail flip-flopped back and forth. Adrian staggered back a few steps, "You really are a mermaid?"

Alexis nodded, "_**Apparently**_", she drawled, repeating his words just as sarcastically.

Detective Ryan sighed, "Okay, we really need to go now", he lifted the girl in his arms, and she placed an arm around his neck, "Adrian hand me, that sheet", he indicated.

Adrian looked back, and was surprised to see a sheet billowing on the deck.

**Who would've guessed?**

Handing the cloth to Ryan, he watched as the detective covered the girl's tail, completely and nodded to follow him. Adrian picked up the sheathed sword and followed the two out, grinning he remembered his conversation with Jerry, earlier.

**Didn't really imagine I'd actually find a mermaid…**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


End file.
